Worth The Wait
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Phil has a stomach ache, and has had one all day, and he complains to Dan that he wants cuddles. Dan is busy with editing a new video. He gets fed up of Phil bothering him so he surprises Phil and tickles him to make him shut up. Fluffy fic.


"Dan!" Phil Lester whined as he looked over at his boyfriend.

Dan rolled his eyes for the millionth time in one hour. "For crying out loud, Phil!"

Dan and Phil were both sitting in the lounge, on a Saturday evening, Dan had been sitting up at the table and had been editing a new video that he was putting up on his youtube channel in a couple of days. He was always such a perfectionist so his editing took much longer.

Meanwhile, Phil has had a stomach ache for quite a while now, pretty much for most of the day, and all Phil wanted to do was cuddle Dan all night. Cuddling with Dan always made him feel better. But Dan was ignoring him and Phil was getting annoyed by the fact that Dan was actually ignoring him and didn't really seem to care that he had a stomach ache, which kind of hurt Phil a little bit.

"You've been complaining at me all night. What the hell do you want?" Dan asked as he finally tore his eyes away from the computer and looked over at Phil.

"I want you to get off that God damn laptop of yours and get over here and cuddle with me because my stomach hurts and you just don't seem to care about that," Phil said. He pouted as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Babe, of course I care. It's just... I need to get this video finished," Dan said.

"It's probably going to go up late anyways. Please?" Phil begged.

"Hey!" Dan yelled, frowning. "I can't help it that my videos go up late,"

"You're such a procrastinator, Dan. That's your problem," Phil said. He giggled slighhtly and then he wrapped his arms around his stomach and sighed. "Can't you take a little break?" He asked, pouting. "Just one little tiny break?"

"Phil- are you being serious?" Dan asked. He sighed slightly as he stared at his boyfriend. He finally stood up from the chair he had been sitting in for the past five hours. He walked over to the couch and sat down near Phil.

Phil blinked a few times as he stared at Dan. "What are you-"

"This is payback for bugging me all bloody night," Dan said. He reached over and then he began tickling Phil's stomach, smiling when Phil started laughing.

"D-Dan, no! St-Stop it!" Phil cried as Dan continued to tickling. "N-No more!"

"What's that? Did you say more?" Dan asked, smirking.

"Dan, I didn't- ah!" Phil went into another giggling fit as Dan tickled him more. "I h-hate you!" He whined as he tried to push Dan's hands away. "St-Stop it!"

Dan laughed and finally stopped tickling Phil. He sighed as he rested his hands on Phil's chest and stared at him. "You know I'd love to cuddle with you but I have to finish editing."

Phil pouted. "You're the worst boyfriend ever," he said.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully. He reached over and kissed Phil once. "Anything I can get you while I'm up?" He asked as he looked down at Phil again.

"No, you're staying right here-" Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him closer.

Dan gasped as he fell down on top of Phil. "Phil!" He yelled, laughing.

Phil smiled as he looked down at him. "That's better," he said.

"I thought you had a stomach ache?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"I did... but I told you I wanted to cuddle," Phil said. He smiled innocently.

Dan rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine! But only for a little bit," he warned gently. He cuddled into Phil as he rested his head on Phil's chest. "This is actually quite comfortable."

Phil let out a laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said. He wrapped his arms around Dan and held onto him tightly. Phil couldn't help but smile. He had been asking Dan all night for a cuddle and now he was finally getting one. Dan was stubborn... and Phil hated that.

"You sure you don't need anything?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

Phil shook his head. "Nope. I just want you," he said.

Dan smiled. He kissed Phil's jawline a few times before he rested his head back on Phil's chest. "We should do this more often," he said. He let out a yawn.

"Well gee, I've only been asking for a cuddle all night," he said.

Dan laughed. "Oops." He said. He smiled innocently.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. "The wait was worth it though."


End file.
